


Sanders Sides Song Drabbles

by ashblood1314



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Possible Unsympathetic Light Sides, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashblood1314/pseuds/ashblood1314
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by songs + a ship/character prompts from Tumblr!Requests are open!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 11





	1. Genuis by Tikkle Me + Logan

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by agirlwhowritesfanfiction on Tumblr!

Logan flinches backwards and reaches to fidget with his tie, “If you’d excuse me, I think that my presence is no longer desired here.” he murmurs. Without waiting to hear the others continuing on without him he sinks out. Upon rising in his room, he takes his glasses off and sets them on his bedside table, a preparation for what he is already aware will come. Threading his hands through his hair he can’t help but dissolve into his thoughts. Despite the remark Virgil had just made, none of the others had seemed to realize his leaving. 

“If you’re such a genius, then why don’t you have the answer to Thomas’ problem Logan!” 

Logan pitches forward as if the memory of the words have the power of a punch to his stomach, tears begin to fall down his face. “I never claimed to be anything but what I am! Genius is a role that you assigned me!” He shouts into the emptiness. He continues his moving forward and finds himself sitting on the floor as if his heavy tears were pulling him downward. He’s more than aware of what he is- Logic. Which doesn’t inherently imply that he’s a “genius”, he’s so much less than the standard they hold him to. Seemingly not caring at all about how that could possibly affect him. Deciding how he must behave before he couldn’t even grasp that something else was a choice. 

As his thoughts begin to jumble and become practically unrecognizable, one thought rings out above the others. ‘I know that the others require me to be impenetrable, yet I can’t seem to prevent myself from falling into irrationality on occasion.’


	2. You Matter To Me + Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moceit drabble requested by irrelevantbutsanders on Tumblr!

Deceit glanced towards Patton who was moving happily about the kitchen making… something. He wasn’t quite sure what, but it allowed the dark side a chance to watch his boyfriend cheerful. That was a fair rarer occurrence than Deceit would like, it’s not as if the fatherly side had lost his pep. It was just that his smile no longer seemed to reach his eyes, they instead remained perpetually sad. Looking around when they were with the others, it seemed as though Dee was the only one who really heard what Patton was saying anymore. 

Setting his book down, Deceit strode across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Patton from behind him. “Oh goodness! What’s this for, my dear?” Patton questioned in a surprised manner. It wasn’t commonplace for his boyfriend to be so touchy in public. 

Deceit kissed Patton’s neck affectionately, “Are you aware of how much you matter to me, Patton?” 

Patton stills for a moment, just long enough for Deceit to worry that he’d done something wrong, before he spun around in Deceit’s arms. Returning his boyfriend’s hug, he sighs gently. “That’s such a wonderful idea isn’t it Dee? To matter to someone?” A smile overtakes Patton's features, this one reaching his eyes, “You matter to me too, Dee. So, so, so much!” 

They’re both smiling as they lean in for a kiss that restates exactly what they’d just reminded one another. They hadn’t said it exactly yet, but it was clear all the same, they loved one another.


	3. Hoodie by Hey Violet + Dukexiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad Dukexiety drabble with no happy ending requested by stopitanxiety on Tumblr!

Virgil rose into the dark sides’ common room, hoping that no one would be up and about so late at night. He knew the others all had spontaneous sleeping schedules, but maybe he’d be lucky. This was going to be a quick in and out ordeal. Just grab the CD that he’d left behind and be gone, for good this time. This was of course before he noticed Remus coming out of the kitchen. He prepared to sink out, but before he could the creative side made eye contact with him.

“Virgil! What are you doing here?” Remus asked, stiffening in surprise, before his eyes lit up, “Oh! Have you realized that the light sides are bland and uninteresting! And you’re leaving them to come back h- ” 

The anxious side silenced Remus with a glare, “Cool it Duke, I’m just here to get something I forgot.” 

Remus seemed to deflate a little at that. He reached to fidget with something near his chest, “I guess you’ll be taking this back then…” 

Virgil squinted into the darkness, “What the hell are you talking about?” His eyes widened, as what Remus was talking about clicked into place, “Is that my? Why on earth are you wearing my old jacket, Remus?” 

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall, “What was I supposed to do, Virgil?” He gestured outwards, “You left us. You left me. All for those vanilla candies with hero complexes! This is the only piece of you that you didn’t take! It’s not like you’d give me an actual part of you, not even before.” He pushes off the wall and moves toward Virgil, “It smells like you y’know. It smells like everything we can never have again. I’m not like you, I’m still moving on. I gave you my heart, quiet literally too, and you threw it at a wall. Normally, I’d love the sort of splatter that would make, but I don’t! This hurt and we can’t even feel pain! It’s made up!” 

Virgil shoved past Remus toward his old room, “You can keep the stupid jacket, you’re chewing on the strings as we speak. I don’t want it anymore. I’m getting my god damned CD and leaving. And I’m not coming back Remus. I’m starting a better life and I don’t want you anywhere near it.” 

The creative side didn’t stay to watch his ex boyfriend leave. He instead returned to his bedroom and curled up on his bed pulling Virgil’s hoodie close around him. Into the night he breathed something even he hadn’t dared to say, “Why can’t he see that he was going to be my better life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr: vblood13!!


End file.
